


【博君一肖】游戏瘾（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 33





	【博君一肖】游戏瘾（下）

肖战眨巴着泪眼回过头看见没有壳的手机，眼前一黑，侧着身体从腿上滚了下去，两只小手不可避免地接触到地面，又是钻心的疼。

咧着嘴还没来得及爬开就被一只大手提溜到了腿上，紧接着屁股上就重重挨了一下。 沉甸甸的手机像镇尺一样砸上来，左边立刻窜起一片红。

“啊！”小孩哭叫出声，浑身上下都在抗拒着陌生的痛感，两条小腿到处踢，“不要这个不要这个！”

“再逃就翻倍。”王一博压住人，看了看瞬间变红的小屁股，心想是低估了手机的威力。

手机的大小直接能覆盖半个屁股，这么多数目下去肖战肯定受不了，他也狠不下心，但是小孩子该严肃还是要严肃的，最起码刚开始要镇住。

王一博捏住手机的一角斜着抽上去，让接触面变小了一些，挨起来也更疼。

“呜哇—！疼！！”

要说工具肖战也尝试过不少了，还是第一次遇到麻木感如此持续的，上一下还没消化完又挨一下，可能来块板子都不如这个疼。

“规矩都忘了？”王一博用手机轻轻拍了拍肖战的大腿。

“咳、咳咳.....”肖战这才想起不许哭的要求，慌忙憋住哭声，像受伤的小动物趴在那里呜咽，期盼着有人来救赎。

“重来。”手机再次点了点臀腿相接的地方。

“不要呜呜！”肖战把手背到身后捂，但哪里敌得过王一博的力气，一胳膊肘就给推了回去。

“手还想挨？”

小朋友掉着眼泪又把红彤彤的爪子拿了回去。

王一博把肖战的小内裤提了上来，卷了卷边角，用手把它塞到臀缝里，再用手勒住。小孩子本就体重轻快，这么一来整个小屁股都被拎高了。

屁股高高撅到了半空，肖战极其没有安全感，这种感觉还没习惯，屁股上就遭到了连续的抽打。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

王一博没给人喘息的机会，且下手没有规律，一会左边两下一会右边三下，小孩扭屁股也没用，根本猜不到下一次会揍到哪里，怎么都躲不掉就是了。刚开始还忌惮着规矩，肖战吭哧吭哧勉强憋着，可是不出十下就咬住了嘴，哭音渐渐从唇齿间淌出来，又过了几下便崩溃出来，讨饶声混杂着哭声越来越大。

“呜呜轻一点轻一点......”

“真是越来越皮，屁股不挨一顿就难受。”王一博手下动作不停地开始训人。

肖战嘴里咕哝着认错，一会“哥哥我错了”，一会“老公疼疼我”，来来回回几句话说了不知道多少遍。

“小屁股给你抽紫。”王一博就听不得他撒娇想减轻惩罚的想法，凶凶地又一下抽上去。

“呜不要不要！”肖战觉得两片肉都要熟透了，实际也才挨了三分之一的数目。

“啪！”“还玩手机吗？”

“呜......我不玩了......”肖战翘着身后一把鼻涕一把泪地咬着床单哭，“我错了......”

“哪错了？”

看着光溜溜的小屁股红肿起来，上面满是长方形的印子，一片接一片，几乎看不到原本的颜色，王一博默默放下了手机。

这工具，30岁的肖战承受起来还差不多。大不了等变回来再用。

“不、不睡觉的时候玩手机......”小朋友稀里糊涂都不知道自己说了些什么。

王一博听着这也不对啊，扇了小屁股一巴掌，“这意思是白天也不玩了？”

“呜呜不是不是！”肖战赶紧否认，这要是白天都玩不了自己不是白挨了，紧张的又哭，“是不在睡觉的时候玩手机呜......”

“就知道玩游戏，你和游戏过吧！”王一博不知道怎么回事，脑子里闪现出这几天肖战闷头玩手机就莫名烦躁，一不留神把真心话说出了口。

肖战听见这话梗了一下，过了几秒爆发出委屈至极的哭声，屁股上又被王一博打了好几大巴掌，“王一博你—啊！你吃醋！呜呜.....你公报私仇！呜哇！你还打！”

王一博也被小兔子的反应逗乐了，还装作恼怒的样子，“打错哥哥了？”

“打错了—嗷！”肖战嘴硬不过一秒，“没打错呜呜呜呜......哥哥......我受不住了呜......”

“该揍。”王一博说出的话就要做到，把小内裤完全脱了下去，调整了一下姿势，让肖战腰部以上完全在床上，两条腿分开，屁股正卡在自己左腿上，大手一挥就向下抽去。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

肖战疼得根本没反应过来早就换成了手，感觉和板子无异。手机印上又叠了巴掌，王一博眼见着每一下抽下去小屁股就泛起五指的白色，过了一会又变红肿起来。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

小孩哭得忘我，打着嗝连认错都不会了，几十下过后即使王一博松开了按着腰的手还是撅在那里呼呼地哭着喘气。

“嗯呜.....呜呜......”肖战连气都喘不匀，顶着青了的两团趴在床上。

“站着去。”王一博看他哭了一会没有要停的架势，干脆给了新的“指示”。

肖战懵着就被提到了墙角，眼前从白色的床单变成白花花的墙壁，瘪着嘴委屈。

“好好站着反省。”

王一博听上去没有之前冷漠了，可还是很严肃，肖战又不敢回头看，只能闭眼对着墙。

“老公我困......”没过多久小孩还是软着声音转身了。

“再挨几下就不困了。”

“不了不了。”肖战立刻否认，乖乖站了回去。

过了二十分钟，王一博看人腿有点站不稳了，才开口让人过去。

“不过去。”小孩有点赌气，声音里又带了哭腔，显然是站久了委屈。

“那我自己打游戏了哦。”王一博摇了摇手机，果然见小朋友火速回了头。

“你陪我打？”肖战脸上都有了精神。

“哎呀让我看看是谁这么菜打了一晚上还输。”王一博拿着手机向后一仰倒在床上，过了没几秒身上就压上了重量，顺势抬头亲了亲身上的小朋友。

肖战也不管屁股疼了，露着屁股侧身窝在王一博怀里看他通关。

“老公你好厉害！”小朋友时不时发出惊呼，没多久王一博就给搞定了。

“所以还和游戏过吗？”王一博捏了捏肖战的小鼻子。

“嗯？”肖战又捧上手机看下一关了，心不在焉。

王一博也不生气，就默默地掏出自己的手机和肖战一起打。

“噫老公你换头像啦，”肖战看了眼加入的王一博，放大了头像图片，充满嫌弃，“这是什么？红不啦叽还带青，柿子啊。”

“你的屁股。”王一博淡淡地说。

“呜哇！”肖战一把抛出手机，扑上去掐王一博，大声嘶吼，“王一博你是人吗！！！”

于是当晚王一博强行让肖战签下不平等条约。

【再超时打游戏就用屁股做头像+手机屏保+手机壳定制+抱枕定制】


End file.
